Gordon and Spencer
Gordon and Spencer is a Thomas and Friends episode from season seven. It was later remade by Thomas1Edward2Henry3. It was originally uploaded on February 18, 2013. Michael Angelis' American narration was used for both versions of the remake. Plot Gordon is feeling excited. When Thomas asks him why, and Gordon gloats about taking the Duke and Duchess of Boxford to a special reception at Maron. After Gordon has been washed and polished, he rushes away to meet the visitors, but on the way, he is diverted onto a siding. He is very upset about being late when a sleek silver engine passes by. Gordon is very surprised and wonders who he is. When Gordon arrives at Tidmouth Sheds, the engine is humming to himself. James explains that he is Spencer, and that he is the fastest engine in the world. Gordon is cross, but secretly he is impressed. Spencer explains that he is the Duke and Duchess' private engine and he takes them everywhere he goes. Sir Topham Hatt says there will be a party at Maron for the visitors. James points out that Maron is far away, over Gordon's Hill. Gordon advises Spencer to take on water, but Spencer ignores him and states that he has plenty of water. At Knapford, Spencer steams on his way. He shows the Duke and Duchess the Lighthouse, the Three Tier Bridge, and the Windmill. During his sightseeing however, Spencer never takes on more water. Thomas and Gordon are collecting passengers at Wellsworth when Spencer races by on his way to Maron. Gordon warns him one more time about the water, but Spencer says "Who cares?!". Thomas then says that Spencer will be in trouble soon. Thomas is right, as Spencer runs out of water and steam on Gordon's Hill. Spencer regrets not listening to Gordon now. Sir Topham Hatt hears about Spencer's predicament and sends Gordon to his rescue. When Gordon arrives at Wellsworth, the stationmaster informs his driver about Spencer. His driver encourages Gordon to hurry up the hill. Gordon looks forward to seeing Spencer in his embarrassment. When he arrives at the hill, he cannot help but tease Spencer about his predicament. Spencer makes up an excuse of a leaky tank. Gordon chuckles and switches over onto Spencer's line and is coupled up. Then they set off for the party. Gordon pulls Spencer and his coach into Maron right on time. Spencer is embarrassed to be shown in all his foolishness in public. Thomas whispers to James about what does he think happened to Spencer now. James comments that Spencer has too much puff and not enough steam. Sir Topham Hatt lauds Gordon about his achievements and says that he's the fastest engine on the island. Gordon proudly mutters that he already knows that. Characters * Gordon * Thomas * James * Spencer * Sir Topham Hatt III * Duck (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) Trivia * Although Thomas1Edward2Henry3 is American, he used Michael Angelis' narration for the remake due to disliking Michael Brandon narrations. Angelis' narration of the episode the remakes audio comes from is from the New Friends for Thomas VHS/DVD release (the only US VHS/DVD release featuring Angelis' narrations). He also choose that version due to the Brandon narration having the new season music, which he also disliked. T1E2H3 said in the discription of the video that if he had done any more remakes from season 7, he would have use Michael Angelis' narrations. * This is the first and only seventh season episode that has been remade by T1E2H3. This is also the newest episode that exists as one of his remakes. Diesel 10 Easter Egg * Diesel 10 appears at the 2:06 mark in the shed next to Tidmouth Sheds, appearing in the same scene as Gordon, BoCo and Emily. Category:Remakes Category:Episodes Focusing On Gordon